narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki
}} The is a criminal organization of S-Class missing-nins. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination. As such, the Akatsuki, despite initially having a minor role during the first half of the series, became major antagonists in Naruto Shippuden. The Akatsuki; prior to the execution of their plans, at any given time had ten primary members, all of whom are or were S-Class from their respective villages. The Akatsuki always work in teams of two with the exception of Zetsu, who functions as the organization's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the teams advantage. Team members at the very least have to have functional team work with their partner even if they don't like each other. Despite this, it appears the organization hardly ever has a full meeting with them all together, as when they first met at the end of Part I, one said it was the first time in seven years they were all together. The Akatsuki is widespread, spanning several countries with many agents possibly in all the ninja villages at least once. When one team finds a tailed beasts and has to begin the job of sealing the demon, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to begin the sealing with the leader's astral projection for a three day long jutsu. Goal Main Goal: Although some members joined Akatsuki to further their own goals, all are united in Akatsuki's ultimate goal of gaining domination over the Shinobi world.Naruto manga chapter 329, page 16-17 The leader, Pain, has created a three-step process to work their way towards this goal.Naruto manga chapter 329, page 11 First, they plan to obtain a large amount of money to support their organization. Second, they plan to set up a mercenary group loyal only to Akatsuki. Naruto manga chapter 329, page 12 To build their reputation, they plan to accept any mission below the usual cost and operate off of the excess funds earned in the first part of their plan. Because there haven't been any wars in some time, the established shinobi villages can't afford to charge such low prices, leading the smaller countries to hire Akatsuki over the more expensive shinobi villages. By using the tailed beasts, Akatsuki can start wars and then immediately quell them, solidifying their reputation and convincing every country to depend on them, thus cornering the market in shinobi labor.Naruto manga chapter 329, page 14 Without any business, the other shinobi villages will collapse due to a lack of funds. Finally, after Akatsuki is the only major force of shinobi in existence, they can easily conquer the other countries. Members do not automatically learn of the plan upon joining; Hidan did not find out about it until he had been a member for quite some time. The tailed beasts, nine gigantic demons of immense power, are the focus of much of Akatsuki's effort and screentime within the series. Each Akatsuki member is assigned to capture one of the nine beasts alive or, in most cases, the person that beast has been sealed into.Naruto manga chapter 264, page 6 Akatsuki has so far obtained seven of the nine:Naruto manga chapter 354, page 11 the first through the seventh tailed beasts. Apparently this is just a ruse as Akatsuki's three most prominent members have two separate goals in mind instead of world domination; one of which involves world peace. Madara's Goal: Madara Uchiha, Akatsuki's benefactor, has another goal in mind instead of world domination. Madara wishes to use the beasts to return his Sharingan to its true power. Anything after this point is currently unknown but he has shown interest in destroying Konoha. Pain's Goal: Pain later went into further detail on the tailed beasts' role in his plans. The beasts would be used to create a deadly technique that could wipe out one of the five great nations in an instant, so if countries go to war and do not have ninja villages to fight for them they would turn to the Akatsuki and their technique. Whichever side uses the technique first would wipe out the opposing country which would scare them into never using their weapon again, and scare the other countries to never start a war or they would be wiped out too, which in a sense, will cause world peace. This greatly conflicts to Madara's plan so this goal could in fact be a secret goal that only Pain and Konan are aware of. Itachi's Goal: Itachi Uchiha's Goal was to act as a spy for Konoha, so he could alert them in case of danger. After he died from a serious disease, there appears to be no more informant within Akatsuki. It is believed this was Jiraiya's info person. Sasuke's Goal: Sasuke Uchiha's Goal is to use Akatsuki so he can get revenge on Konoha for having persecuted the Uchiha and forcing Itachi to kill his clan. Madara offers him the eight-tailed beast if he succeeds in capturing it, but while Sasuke succeeds in doing so, he appears confident that his Mangekyo Sharingan is enough to destroy the Leaf Village. Wardrobe Akatsuki members have a similar way of dress, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long dark cloak with red clouds, red interior with a chin-high collar. All members wear nail polish of varying colors on their finger and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one.Naruto manga chapter 141, page 3 Some members tend to wear their village headband with a scar through the middle to show their defection. What seems to be most important however are their rings. In total there are ten rings given to each of the ten main members of the Akatsuki. It appears these rings are important to being a member of the Akatsuki as when Orochimaru defects, he takes his ring with him''Naruto'' manga chapter 140, page 5 and as such wasn't replaced.Naruto manga chapter 353, page 14 The rings may be connected to the sealing jutsu used to extract the tailed beasts but it has not been confirmed. The various rings are:Hiden: Tō no Sho Character Official Data Book, pages 180-181 * Right thumb: 零 rei, "the holiness"; "the raindrop"; currently worn by Pain. * Right index finger: 青龍 Seiryū, the Azure Dragon; formerly worn by Deidara. * Right middle finger: 白虎 Byakko, the White Tiger; currently worn by Konan. * Right ring finger: 朱雀 Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird; formerly worn by Itachi Uchiha. * Right little finger: 玄武 Genbu, the Black Tortoise; currently worn by Zetsu. * Left little finger: 空陳 Kūchin, the Void; formerly worn by Orochimaru. * Left ring finger: 南斗 Nanju, Sagittarius (lit. Southern Star); currently worn by Kisame Hoshigaki. * Left middle finger: 北斗 Hokuto, the Big Dipper (lit. Northern Star); formerly worn by Kakuzu. * Left index finger: 三台 santai, "three levels"; currently worn by Hidan (Incapacitated). * Left thumb: 玉女 gyokunyo, the Virgin; currently worn by Tobi (Madara Uchiha), formerly worn by Sasori. Recently, Team Hawk has allied themselves with Akatsuki. They also wear the Akatsuki cloaks, but they seem to have their high collars folded down. None of them wears a headband, nail polishes, conical straw hats, nor the rings; of the latter only the Suzaku, Kūchin, and Hokuto are known to be recoverable, whilst the santai worn by Hidan and the Seiryū worn by Deidara were most likely destroyed in the explosions that defeated them. Teams The Akatsuki Teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the Organization's goals to be met. Each team is lead by a senior member of the Organization. Each member of a team seem to have similarities with each other. Active Pain/Shi-Na * Senior: Pain * Similarity: This team has three similarities. ** Divinity titles (God for Pain; Goddess for Shi-Na) ** Childhood Friends ** Not trusted by Madara <--- For Pain *** A promise to Kazumi Yamada <--- Shi-Na * Target: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Shi-Na is the only member that can call Pain's real name Nagato. A really strong relationship for these two. We'll Shi-Na is really the goddess of the Darkness but Pain declared her to be the goddess of anything. Even though they both are opposites there still have a strong relationship. Team Hawk * Senior: Sasuke * Similarity: This team has two similarities. ** Former association with Orochimaru. ** Cursed Seals (Sasuke and Juugo only) * Targets: Eight-Tails Due to the loss of five members, Akatsuki lost strength that it used to have, so Madara Uchiha enlisted the aid of Team Hawk, whose mission was also the destruction of Konoha. To complete their goals, Madara ordered Hawk to hunt the Eight-Tailed beast while Akatsuki hunts the demon fox. Technically, the members of Hawk are not full members of the Akatsuki, as they do not possess the rings worn by each of the full members. Zetsu * Status: Active * Similarity: Same Person * Target: Unknown Not technically a team, but Zetsu has two personalities, effectively making it a team of two. Since each side has a level of individuality, they frequently argue with each other over which battles to watch, among other things. Inactive Orochimaru/Sasori * Senior: Presumably Orochimaru. * Similarity: This team has four similarities. ** Body modification for eternal youth (Living Corpse Reincarnation for Orochimaru; Human Puppets for Sasori) ** Orphaned at young age. ** Poisonous animal themed names (Snake for Orochimaru; Scorpion for Sasori). ** Nicknamed ("Orochimaru the Giant Snake"; "Sasori of the Red Sand"). * Target: Unknown. Sasori claimed that he and Orochimaru worked well together during their partnership. However, when Orochimaru defected from Akatsuki after his failed attempt on stealing Itachi's body, Sasori has developed a grudge against his partner. Itachi/Kisame * Senior: Itachi. * Similarity: This team has three similarities. ** Elemental users (Fire for Itachi; Water for Kisame). ** Animal themed names (Weasel for Itachi; Shark for Kisame). ** A last name (unlike the other members) (Uchiha Itachi; Hoshigaki Kisame). * Targets: Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Failed), Four-Tailed beast (Sealed). A team that functioned well together and was unbelievably effective. Mission wise; the team completed almost every assignment Pain gave them with little trouble with the Nine-Tailed Fox being the only known exception. Unlike most Akatsuki teams, Kisame and Itachi got along fairly well; Kisame did as Itachi asked unquestioningly and they would often converse casually when not in combat. Sasori/Deidara * Senior: Sasori. * Similarity: Artistic values (Human Puppets for Sasori; Exploding Clay for Deidara). * Target: One-Tailed Shukaku (Sealed), Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Failed). Formed by the two artists of Akatsuki, Sasori and Deidara worked well for the most part but had conflicting ideas on art. Sasori thought all art was to be permanent, such as his puppets, while Deidara thought art was instantaneous and then gone forever, such as his exploding clay. Sasori, having many connections, was able to get a spy into Sunagakure for years before their arrival, to learn the villages defenses for their raid. The team also had several arguments and debates on plans, Sasori being a impatient man and wanting to finish missions quickly as possible though this is compensated by Deidara's way of executing such plans; the battle against Gaara being an example. Kakuzu/Hidan * Senior: Kakuzu. * Similarity: This team has five similarities. ** Invulnerability (Multiple hearts for Kakuzu; Jashin immortality for Hidan). ** Murderously violence associated with ways of severing ties with their villages. ** Dislike for each other's ideals. ** Murders to maintain invulnerbility (Stealing hearts for Kakuzu; Maintaining religion power for Hidan). ** First kanji of name related with Shogi ("Kakugyo" for Kakuzu; "Hisha" for Hidan). * Targets: Two-Tailed Demon Cat (Sealed), Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Failed), Unknown Target (Failed). A very effective yet unruly team; usually doing unrelated jobs and always late. Pain decided to put these two together because of their unique abilities. Hidan, as a result of a "Jashin experiment" could not be killed, even by decapitation, and Kakuzu could easily go into a rage and kill anyone around him, including his partner. Therefore, with Hidan, Kakuzu can go into a rage and not worry about his partners' life afterwards. They have shown the most hostility towards each other due to a conflict of interest; Kakuzu sees the rituals and beliefs of Hidan's religion to be a waste of time, and Hidan sees Kakuzu's willingness to do blasphemous things and his greediness to be unbearable, not to mention that Kakuzu's job as a bounty hunter usually gets on Hidan's nerve. Their team was assigned to capture the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, but later decided to also capture unknown target, because they happened to be close to the Land of Fire after capturing Yugito Nii; after the sealing of the Two and Three Tails, they decided to go after Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Deidara/Tobi * Senior: Deidara. * Similarity: Both annoying to senior (Deidara to Sasori, Tobi to Deidara). * Target: Three-tailed beast (Sealed). Formed after the death of Sasori, Tobi was introduced as his easily found replacement. Despite Tobi's eagerness to please his "senpai", his childish attitude was seen as a annoyance to Deidara's expectations of the organization. Beyond this, the two worked well together, with Tobi planting much of Deidara's explosive clay underground during their fights. When Deidara was about to blow himself up to kill Sasuke Uchiha, he apologized to Tobi, saying that he too would be caught up in the blast. Similarities and Unique Traits Aside from the similarties noted above, certain Akatsuki members have similarties and unique traits among the group. Immortality/Eternal Youth * Orochimaru: uses Living Corpse Reincarnation to switch into healthier bodies indefinitely roughly once every 3 years. * Itachi Uchiha: claimed to want to obtain his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to become immortal (though it turned out he lied to protect Sasuke). * Sasori: changed his own body into a Human Puppet, thus maintaining his youthful looks (though his heart may stop beating of old age as well his brain could stop functioning ). * Madara Uchiha/Tobi: obtained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and achieved immortality, as seen from his advanced age and ability to survive fatal strikes. * Kakuzu: uses Earth Grudge Fear to pluck out the hearts of his opponents and integrate them into his own body to maintain his long lifespan. * Hidan: became the "successful experiment of the Jashin religion's secret jutsu", and can survive even decapitation. Hatred for the Villages * Orochimaru: rejected for the Hokage position. * Sasori: loss of his parents. * Deidara: village restricts his artistic capabilities. * Madara Uchiha: rejected for the Hokage position, betrayed by his clan. * Kakuzu: unfairly harsh punishment for his failed attempt to kill First Hokage. * Hidan: peaceful ways of his village that clashes with the Jashin ways. * Itachi Uchiha: prejudice and murder of his entire clan. Unique Abilities/Weapons * Orochimaru: only person capable of using Living Corpse Reincarnation and various self-created techniques, wielding the Kusanagi Sword. * Itachi Uchiha: few surviving users of the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, only wielder of the Totsuka Sword. * Kisame Hoshigaki: only wielder of the Samehada Sword. * Zetsu: dual personality. * Sasori: only person capable of creating Human Puppets. * Deidara: only person capable of using Exploding Clay. * Madara Uchiha/Tobi: few surviving users of the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, only wielder of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. * Kakuzu: only user of the Earth Grudge Fear technique. * Hidan: wields a triple bladed scythe and immortality. * Pain: only user of the Rinnegan, six bodies and affinity of all six elemental chakra. * Konan: only user of a paper-style ninjutsu. * Team Hawk ** Sasuke Uchiha: few surviving users of the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. ** Suigetsu Hozuki: only wielder of Zabuza Momochi's Giant Sword, unique liquid body. ** Karin: only user of Kagura Mind's Eye and Heal Bite. ** Jugo: origin of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals. Affiliation Each member of Akatsuki is (or were) afflilated with another group. * Orochimaru: Konohagakure village (former), Legendary Sannin (former), Akatsuki (former), Otogakure village (founder, leader). * Itachi Uchiha: Uchiha Clan (former, ender), Konohagakure village (in secret), Akatsuki (ruse, informer). * Kisame Hoshigaki: Kirigakure village (former), Seven Swordsman of the Mist (former), Akatsuki. * Zetsu: Akatsuki (spy, Hunter-nin). * Sasori: Sunagakure village (former), Akatsuki (former). * Deidara: Iwagakure village (former), Terrorist for hire, Akatsuki (former). * Madara Uchiha: Uchiha clan (leader, former, ender), Konohagakure village (founder, former), Kirigakure village (Mizukage, former), Akatsuki (founder, benefactor). * Kakuzu: Takigakure village (elite ninja, former), Bounty hunter, Akatsuki (unofficial treasurer). * Hidan: Yugakure village (former), Jashin religion, Akatsuki (second newest member). * Pain: Amegakure village (leader, "God"), Akatsuki (leader). * Konan: Amegakure village (second-in-command, "Angel"), Akatsuki. * Team Hawk ** Sasuke Uchiha: Uchiha clan (avenger), Konohagakure village (former), Team 7 (former), Otogakure village (former), Team Snake/Hawk (founder, leader), Akatsuki (alliance). ** Suigetsu Hozuki: Kirigakure village (status unknown), Seven Swordsman of the Mist (trainee), Otogakure village (experiment, former), Team Snake/Hawk, Akatsuki (alliance). ** Karin: Otogakure village (guard, former), Team Snake/Hawk, Akatsuki (alliance). ** Jugo: Otogakure village (experiment, former), Team Snake/Hawk, Akatsuki (alliance). Crimes that led to Defection * Orochimaru ** (from Konohagakure): caught practicing inhuman forbidden techniques, abducting villagers for experiments. ** (from Akatsuki): failed attempt to steal Itachi Uchiha's body. * Itachi Uchiha: murdered the entire Uchiha clan (under the secret orders of the Konoha elders). * Kisame Hoshigaki: a Daimyo killer. * Sasori: practicing on the inhumane desecration of corpses. * Deidara: became a terrorist bomber for hire. * Madara Uchiha: attack against his village. * Kakuzu: stealing the Earth Grudge Fear technique, along with the hearts of every elder of his village. * Hidan: murdered his neighbours for their ways of peace. * Sasuke Uchiha ** (from Konohagakure): left for seeking Orochimaru for power. ** (from Otogakure): left after "killing" Orochimaru. Current Members * Madara Uchiha/Tobi (Akatsuki Founder/Benefactor) * Pain (Akatsuki Leader) * Konan * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Sasuke Uchiha * Suigetsu Hozuki * Karin * Jugo Former members * Orochimaru (Deceased, Defected, Unreplaced) * Sasori (Deceased, Replaced by Tobi) * Hidan (Incapacitated, Unreplaced) * Kakuzu (Deceased, Unreplaced) * Deidara (Deceased, Unreplaced) * Itachi Uchiha (Deceased, Unreplaced) Associates * Yura (Deceased) * Mukade (Sasori Underling) (Deceased) * Genji (Kakuzu's Banker) * Zangei (Bounty Collector) (Captured) * Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) * Rain Village * Hawk References Category:Teams Category:Akatsuki he:אקאטסוקי